In recent years, various metal-containing thin films have been researched and developed as materials in the field of semiconductors, electronic components, and the like.
Conventionally, various magnesium compounds such as bis(cyclopentadienyl)magnesium, magnesium alkoxide and magnesium diketonato, for example, have been known as magnesium compounds to be used for the formation of magnesium-containing thin film (See Patent Documents 1 to 2). Among them, bis(cyclopentadienyl)magnesium, and analogs thereof are relatively frequently employed. Meanwhile, bis(amide amino alkane) magnesium compounds have been known and used as a catalyst, and a material for the production of medicines, agricultural chemicals, and the like, for example (See Non-Patent Documents 1 to 2).
There have been proposed, as cobalt compounds to be used for the formation of thin film, bis(acetylacetonato)cobalt (See, for example, Non-Patent Document 3), bis(dipivaloylmethanato)cobalt (See, for example, Non-Patent Document 4), octacarbonyl dicobalt (See, for example, Non-Patent Document 5 and Patent Document 3), cobalt cyclopentadienyl dicarbonyl (See, for example, Non-Patent Document 6 and Patent Document 4) and bis(trimethylsilyl cyclopentadienyl)cobalt (See, for example, Patent Document 5), bis(N,N′-diisopropylacetoamidinato)cobalt (See, for example, Patent Document 6, Patent Document 7 and Non-Patent Document 7) and bis(N-t-butyl-N′-ethylpropionamidinato)cobalt (See, for example, Patent Document 8 and Non-Patent Document 8), for example.
There have been proposed, as manganese compounds to be used for the formation of thin film, bis(dipivaloylmethanato)manganese (See, for example, Patent Document 9), bis(ethylcyclopentadienyl)manganese (See, for example, Patent Documents 9 and 10), bis(N,N′-diisopropylacetoamidinato)manganese (See, for example, Patent Document 11) and bis(N,N′-diisopropylpentaneamidinato)manganese (See, for example, Patent Documents 12 and 13 and Non-Patent Documents 9 and 10), for example.
There have been proposed, as zinc compounds to be used for the formation of thin film, bis(acetylacetonato)zinc (See, for example, Patent Documents 14 and 15), for example.
There have been proposed, as metal compounds to be used for the formation of iron-containing thin film, nickel-containing thin film or lanthanum-containing thin film, bis(N,N′-diisopropylacetoamidinato)iron, bis(N,N′-diisopropylacetoamidinato)nickel and tris(N,N′-diisopropyl-2-t-butylamidinato)lanthanum (See, for example, Patent Document 11), for example.